heroes_of_sandpointfandomcom-20200213-history
Krolmn's Recruiting Pt 2
Krolmn comes rolling into town with his companions and Fido in tow with what appears to most, to be the biggest dragon that they have ever seen. Come to think of it, this is the first Dragon that Krolmn has seen as well and is sure that they couldn’t get any bigger as it was huge enough already. The crowd gathers as they arrive eager to see Krolmn, or is it the dragon; no I am sure it is Krolmn. Sherriff Hemlock comes over and greets the Heroes. “Well if it isn’t the heroes of Sandpoint, returned from the big streets of Magnimar.” We greet him with warm regards, which is returned with kindness, except for Marius. Somehow Sherriff Hemlock is a little suspicious of him; maybe it is his Roguish dress or behaviour. Though he isn’t open about it you can see it in his eyes. After a quick debrief with him about the adventures in Magnimar and stories of what has happened in the town since our departure we headed off to see the Mayor. Before doing so Krolmn conjures up a mighty roar from the dragon, with the use of his magical energy which sends all the children off scurrying away and some adults as well. “He He He, that was so much fun, that should keep them away for a little bit” I say. But no this town has a hard living standard and everyone comes back after a short time. “Sherriff can you look after our horses while we go and talk to the Mayor?” “What do you mean our horses?” “Nothing gets past you Sherriff.” I mention as we head off to discuss recent developments with the Mayor. “Oh and if you could show my new acquaintances to the rusty dragon it would be much appreciated. I will meet you there.” After our discussion with the Mayor, during which Twitch got told off, for the serious crime of helping the farming population stabilise and flourish, we headed off to the rusty dragon. Upon arrival at the Rusty dragon I found Ameiko and brought her to the experts that I had acquired from Magnimar. The Master glass worker ‘Broadington the III’ and the intended manager of the glass works ‘Bob’ were sitting with Sheriff Hemlock talking about something or other and quickly stopped talking when they saw me approaching, they were probably planning a party in the honour of my upcoming birthday. I introduced them both to Ameiko and explained that after our last conversation I brought it upon myself to help her out by bringing in some help to run the glassworks, considering that she was unsure of how to do so herself as she was not involved in the glassworks beforehand. She lit up at the news and if I didn’t know better it was the happiest that she had been in quite a while. She was quite appealing when she smiled and I now wished that I could find a way to have some alone time with her again, maybe a private tour of the glass works? Well that will have to wait for the most opportune time to raise that question. Sheriff Hemlock looked quite bored with all the talk about mixtures of different sands etc, so I caught his eye and hinted for us to move to another table to let them talk. He got the idea and started to move off. I then took my leave also saying “Although I am very interested in the different ways that you can make a drinking glass, my friend Belor here would like a more stimulating conversation. So I bid you farewell for now and I will speak later with you Ameiko.” I took Belor over to a vacant booth as I needed to speak to him in regards to the recruitment of the junior rangers as well as the 4 steeds that I had purchased for the towns militia to use. As we began to talk I brought up the need to build some stables and another animal pen to keep the new steeds and other animals in on my farm. First he was reluctant to offer up some services to this cause, but after a quick negotiation it was agreed to. The sheriff would lend some labour from the militia in aid of building the stables and in return the junior rangers and myself would train up the horses for the towns militia. With the business out of the way I excused myself and was on my way to see father Zantas. Once I reached the temple I found an acolyte who advised me that father Zantas was at the orphanage. I thanked the young lady and was on my way to the orphanage. When I arrived I found father Zantas playing in the nearby field with some of the children from the orphanage. I got his attention and he came over with 2 young boys who were yet taller than I. He introduced the young men to me and announced that these were 2 of the 3 recruits he was able to come by for the junior rangers. They looked capable enough, but I had to be sure. I sent them off with a list of local herbs and plants for them to retrieve and bring back to me as a test. While they were off, I enquired about the 3rd. He said that I may have already met her. Thinking on this I drew a blank. It was then that he said that the 3rd was currently working at the temple and that no doubt had sent me here to see him. “Oh that young lady, now I recall. Well ok what makes you think that she will have the skills and correct attitude?” “She will be more than capable. For a number of months now she has been assisting me with a number of tasks for the temple exploring her religious side and has came to the agreement with herself that she feels truly spiritual in the company of the natural world”. Not unlike your friend Tietrich. “Well if she is anything like Twitchy, then she will be more than suitable”. “Father, I had better be off. Tell the young men that if they can find me with their bounty, then they have passed the test”. At this point I made my way to the farm. Twitchy had some work to do for Fido and me, I am sure though that he is probably missing me by now also and cannot wait to share in a good joke or yarn. Category:Journal Entry